


Maybe Getting Stabbed Wasn’t Such A Bad Thing

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blacksmith!Esteban, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Weddings, nothing graphic though, prince!lance, stab wounds, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: Wrote a Royalty AU I regret Nothing.... CHEERS!
Relationships: Chloe Stroll/Original Female Character(s) (mentioned), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (mentioned), Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (mentioned), Lance Stroll/Original Female Character(s) (brief), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (mentioned), Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher (mentioned), Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen (mentioned), Nico Rosberg/Lewis Hamilton (mentioned), Sean Gelael/Antonio Giovinazzi (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Maybe Getting Stabbed Wasn’t Such A Bad Thing

Lance Stroll was the Prince of Canada and the heir to the throne. The King, Lawrence Stroll, was rich, powerful, and influential, the perfect combination to run a prosperous kingdom. Now as the heir to the throne, Lance was meant to be married and produce an heir of his own. But maybe Lance didn’t want a woman with soft, delicate cheeks, a beautiful face, or even curvy hips. What Lance wanted more than a woman was strong cheekbones, strong abs, and muscles arms that could both make him feel safe at night and pin him to walls with ease. If he just told his father like his elder sister did, maybe he could be himself, love who he wanted, marry someone that he truly loved. But he couldn’t, not with the Kingdom falling into his hands. He had a duty to his people, he needed to do this right.

Esteban Ocon was nothing like Lance. He was a commoner, a nobody, the son of French immigrants, a blacksmith and a seamstress. But for all the hardships that Esteban went through, he never lost sight of his biggest dream, to make the finest weapons in the world, work for a powerful king, to be known around the world. Maybe this sounded stupid, what could a guy like him do? How could he become famous? A boy from France, a man with no riotous name, could never gain the attention of the world. But Esteban worked, every single day, every fiber of his body was Ted to make this dream into a reality. He wanted this, he needed this, he needed to get away from this stupid shop and this stupid kingdom. He would have just run away, if it wasn’t for the injured man that stumbled through that stupid acacia door.

Lance knew he shouldn’t have gone and reject that stupid princess from somewhere that he didn’t even know. If he hadn’t rejected her proposal and hadn’t gone out for a night of drinking, maybe he wouldn’t have been stabbed through the shoulder by that guard. Maybe he wouldn’t have stumbled through the city looking for a building with a light and maybe he wouldn’t have stumbled upon a devilishly handsome blacksmith with a body from his wildest dreams. The man caught his as he swayed, he groaned when the man touched the wound on his shoulder. “Merde! Your bleeding all over my shop!” Ah! French then. “Merde! Merde! Merde!” The man yelled, as he pushed a cloth against Lance’s shoulder. Lance hissed, grabbing the man’s wrist as he pushed against his shoulder harder. The man’s eyes widened, and that was the last thing Lance saw before he passed out. 

Lance woke up to really loud clanging that morning. His shoulder throbbed, Lance yawned as he sat up, looking over at the mirror positioned at the corner of the room. Someone (probably that man), has stripped him of his bloody clothes, dressed his wounds, and laid out some trouser and a shirt on the small nightstand. He touched his shoulder, the bandages were stained pink from the blood. “You’re finally awake, it’s nearly 10!” Than man said, holding out some food. It wasn’t luxurious, just some bread, butter, and some strawberries, but the fact that this handsome stranger gave him food made his heart flutter. No, he couldn’t have a crush on a commoner! But the man was so handsome. “Eat this, and then, I’ll redress your wound again,” the man said smiling.

”I-I never got your name, y’know I did sort 8f stumble into you home unannounced, I would like to know the man who saved me,” Lance said, shyly, unlike a prince.

”Esteban, Esteban Ocon,” the man, Esteban, said. “You are?”

”Lance Stroll, at your service,” Lance said, biting into the piece of bread. Esteban frowned, before looking at him in shock.

”Stroll as in the king?” Esteban asked, backing away from the bed.

”Yes, he’s my father,” Lance said. Esteban muttered some French curses under his breath. What has he done? He touched the prince, the new king, without his permission. He undressed the fucking prince. 

”Oh no no no,” Esteban said. “What have I done? What have I done?”

”Esteban? Are you okay?” Lance asked, walking over to the blacksmith.

”I-I am so sorry!” Esteban said, looking at Lance fearfully.

”W-what?” Lance was confused, why was Esteban apologizing? He did nothing wrong, he saved Lance’s life. “Why are you sorry?”

”I-You, you are the prince! A-and I touched you, I undressed you, all without your permission! I-I didn’t mean to, I would have never if I had known,” Esteban rambled, lance thought he was adorable. 

”Its okay, I was injured, you helped me, it’s okay,” Lance soothed. “I should be apologizing for barging into your home.”

”Are you sure? I understand if there is a punishment for what I have done,” Esteban said. 

”No, you are okay, I assure nothing is wrong,” Lance said, placing his hand on Esteban’s shoulder. Esteban seemed less tense, his shoulder dropped into a relaxed position. 

”Come on, I’ll change the bandages and you can get on your way back to the palace, I’m sure you are eager to get back,” esteban said, quickly changing the subject. 

”eager to get back to seeing suitors, no thank you, I would rather stay here,” Lance grinned, Esteban laughed, pushing the sleeve of Lance’s shirt aside. He pulled the bloody bandage off, sighing with relief when he saw that it wasn’t infected. He went over to the small kitchen, filling a bowl with water and grabbing a cloth. Esteban wet the cloth and cleared away the blood, redressing the wound, and pulled the sleeve back up.

”Done, you are free to leave whoever you wish, I will be outside of you need anything,” Esteban said before closing the bedroom door, Lance waited a few moments before following behind him. Lance squinted at the bright sun, but focused his attention to the clanging that had returned again. Lance stared at the sword that Esteban was holding up. It was stunning, even with the blade glowing red hot. It was a perfect replica of the Sword of La Valette, a beautiful French sword. The handle was inlays with gold and amber colored glass gems. Lance let out a quiet gasp, when Esteban put the sword in a vat of water and pulled it out. Esteban went over to a hay dummy and slashed at it. Clean slashes through the baby and torso, but Esteban continued to mess with the sword, twirling it fancifully. 

”Excuse me, may I try?” Lance asked, Esteban jumped, clearly not expecting the Prince to be there. 

”Uh yes of course,” Esteban said handing the sword over. Lance did a few experimental swings with his uninjured arm. 

”It handles beautifully! So well balanced, and it looks so much like the real one, except for this small engraving on the hilt,” Lance said. “But how did you make the sword look exactly like the real one?”

”My father, he-uh-he helped forge the original sword,” Esteban said, ducking his head embarrassed.

”Stunning,” Lance didn’t even know if he was talking to Esteban or the sword now.

”Thank you, your highness,” Esteban said, smiling shyly. “The sword, was-is going to a be a gift, to-to the Prince, but you are the Prince so take it, it’s yours.”

”I can’t, Esteban, it is stunning yes, but it must have taken so long to perfect, I can’t just take it,” Lance said, placing the sword back on the anvil. “Just- how much for the sword?” Esteban was taken aback, with the money he could get from selling the sword to the Prince, he could live happily, no longer having to work his ass off every single day. 

”I-No, it. Is. A. Gift,” Esteban said firmly.

”I-I can’t, please, how much is it?” Lance asked again.

”Take it please, I will beg if I have to, and I never beg,” Esteban said.

’Oh I can make you beg,’ Lance’s mind unhelpfully supplied.

”Ok, Ok, as much as I would like to see that, I should really get going,” Lance said.

“Your clothes are right there, I washed them for you!” Esteban said, pointing to the neatly folded clothes. 

”Thank you Esteban, for helping me and for this stunning sword, I will be sure to tell my father about this,” Lance said, grinning, the sword in one hand and the clothes in the other. Esteban sighed as he watched the retreating figure of Lance Stroll. He can’t fall in love with the Prince, he was nothing. Esteban could give Lance nothing. Not a home, not happiness, not even a family. Hey should he waste a prince’s time?

* * *

Lance was upset, he was stabbed, met a hot guy, and then was banned from leaving the palace. He couldn’t leave the palace to meet Esteban again not could he leave the once place that made him feel trapped. He needed to get away, one more time before he got married. Jessie was a sweet woman from Australia, she was kind and beautiful, and she was his betrothed. But he didn’t want this, he wanted Esteban. But would Esteban want him? Lance could only hope, staring at the sword that was placed in a stand in his room. The gems twinkled mockingly at him. He knew that Esteban had gotten a job as the lead blacksmith for his father, but he never really got to see him. Maybe he could find an excuse, something, anything to see his face again. “Lance?” His sister, Chloe, stuck her head through the door. “There’s someone here to see you, he requested an audience with you, only you.” Lance’s heart stuttered. ‘Was it Esteban?’ His brain responded. Lance hurried into the office room, fussing with his hair. Two months, he’d been waiting for this moment. When Lance entered the room, his breath was taken away. Despite looking tired, Esteban looked exactly as he did when they had first met, save for the fresh layer of scruff adorning his face. Esteban gave him a tight lipped but polite smile.

”your highness, forgive me, but I had asked for an audience with you and your betrothed,” Esteban said, his voice icy, unlike the day they had met. 

”I-Unfortunately my beloved had matters to attend to in the Netherlands, a wedding, she will not be here for another two days,” Lance said, taken aback by Esteban’s tone.

”Oh, well, I will just give you what I had intended to give to her,” Esteban said, pulling a large velvet box from his satchel. Within it was a silver and emerald necklace. The craftsmanship was as exquisite as the sword. “This was the wedding gift to your betrothed. I hope she believes the crafting was as immaculate as she. Thank you for your humble audience.” Esteban turned around swiftly and practically fled to the courtyard. The way Esteban was acting made his heart shatter, but Lance couldn’t make himself move to follow. He could live with this... but the father Esteban went the harder it became for Lance to believe this. He needed to tell his father.

* * *

The moment the engagement between Lance and the beautiful princess from Australia was announced, Esteban knew any chance he had with Lance was shot to pieces. His heart was shattered, but he worked for the King now, his commissions would give him a considerable amount of money. He could leave and never see Lance agin, but this wedding necklace for the princess had to be finished. Maybe he had read to far into the situation, Lance only saw his as a way to live, he meant nothing to the Prince. But being the lead blacksmith in the palace meant watching the Royal couple love it up in the garden and he hated it.

* * *

“Father,” Lance began slowly. “I wish to speak to you.” Lawrence put Don’t the book he had been reading.

”Yes?” Lawrence seemed as uninterested as he always looked. Lance took a deep breath, deciding wether or not this was a good idea.

”I-I bi, a-and I found a man who-who intrigues me,” Lance started. Lawrence looked completely unfazed by this. “He makes me happier than I have ever been, despite only meeting a few time.” Lance, as always, had failed to mention the important details. Such as that Esteban was a commoner even more so was that he was the Lead Blacksmith in the palace. 

”I understand, but it is too late to reconsider the engagement, I would cause our alliance wit the Australians at risk, perhaps he could become one of your consorts,” Lawrence suggested. Lance was slightly relived, his father understood, he really did. But Lance also understood They couldn’t afford to lose Australia as an ally, especially with the Netherlands’ Prince (Max Verstappen) marrying King Ricciardo. Australia was important.

”I-I want him to be my husband, father, please, I can find another way to secure Australia as an ally, but please I want him,” Lance whispered.

”I will speak with the King of Australia if this is what your heart truly desires, but remember, you MUST find another way to secure Australia, you will be king soon,” Lawrence said. “You may leave.” Lance keg out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and rushed out of the office. Yes! Yes! Yes! Esteban could be his, but only if the older man really wanted that with him. There was only, one way to find out. Lance set out to find Esteban, who was no doubt working in the courtyard. When he arrived at the courtyard, the breath was punched out of his lungs. Esteban was as leading a group of trainees in their daily work, testing out different weapons, shirtless. Lance had to physically force himself not to jump Esteban right then and there. 

”Esteban!” Lance called out, Esteban looked at him, nearly stabbing his foot with a spear. Lance let out a giggle at Esteban’s mistake.

”what do you need you highness?” Esteban asked, his mask of professionalism returned. 

”I wish to speak with you about a private matter,” Lance said, Esteban looked slightly fearful, but was able to bark out orders to his trainees. 

”pick another weapon to forge, have your sketches planned by the time I return,” Esteban said. Lance liked that authoritative tone. Lance led Esteban into his office, keeping his hand on his shoulder, thankful that the man didn’t push his hand away.

”Right, I have had a conversation with my father, but I need your approval for this,” Lance began.

”Why would you need my approval? What do I have to do with any of your decisions?” Esteban asked. 

”Well, if, hypothetically, there was a way to void y engagement to a woman who I don’t really love in order it be with another man, but this man is someone who I have only spoken to a few times but rely want to get to know, I would need your approval,” Lance rambled, most of his rant not making any sense to Esteban.

”What?” Esteban was confused, he did not understand.

”Would you marry me? I’ve fallen in love with you, I want to get to know you,” Lance said. “I-I understand i-if you are not someone like me, but I would like an answer.” Esteban was dumbfounded once again.

”Why do you want to marry me? I-I Don’t have a ton of money, a-a huge home, a an amazing job, I can’t give you anything. I would truly be honored to marry you,” Esteban said, quietly. “But I can’t give you everything you want.”

”I don’t need anything from you, just your love, I want to give you everything you want,” Lance said. Esteban’s eyes widened, tears gathered I his dark brown eyes.

”Ask me again,” Esteban said, laughing breathlessly.

”Esteban Ocon, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my husband?” Lance asked, kneeling in front of Esteban.

”Yes, I would love nothing more than to become your husband,” Esteban said, pulling lance back up. Esteban leaned his forehead against Lance’s. “I want a ring, a pretty one, with platinum,” Esteban demanded adorably. 

”Of course, my love,” Lance whispered, printing Esteban down for a kiss.

”LANCE?!” Someone yelled, and Lance whipped his head towards the voice. It was his father, Esteban looks absolutely petrified. “This was the man we called off the engagement for?! The blacksmith?!”

”Father...” Lance said through grit teeth. “This is my betrothed, Esteban.”

”This is-uh-definitely unexpected, but seeing Chloe and Jessie together was definitely the weirdest. We still have our alliance with Australia, but Chloe is marrying the princess. God life was so much easier when your mother and I got married,” Lawrence muttered.

”So, you’re okay with this? Me and Esteban?” Lance asked unsure.

”He makes you happy, a happy King, means a happy Kingdom,” Lawrence said as he turned away.

”Well that went wonderfully!” Esteban said cheerfully.

”I’m interested as to what happened between Chloe and Jessie in less than 3 hours,” Lance said shaking his head.

”Now, now, Cherie, we have an engagement to celebrate.”

”I love the way you think.”

* * *

The wedding between Lance Stroll and Esteban Ocon was one of the biggest weddings one the world, other than Finnish King, Kimi Raikkonen’s wedding to a German baker named Sebastian Vettel in 2013. In attendance were, The Raikkonen-Vettel’s (Kimi, Seb, and their son Valtteri), The Ricciardo-Verstappen’s (Max and Daniel), The Sainz’s (Lando and Carlos), The Hamilton’s (Nico, Lewis, and their son Pascal), The Magnussen’s (Kevin and Nico), The Giovinazzi’s (Sean and Antonio), The Gasly’s (Pierre and Charles), and evening The Hakkinen’s (Michael and Mika) among other royal families.

when they were finally announced as husbands. Esteban couldn’t contain his happiness, dipping Lance before kissing him. Everyone cheered as they kissed. Esteban was buzzing, when he got the time along with Lance he wants to show him how much he love him, how thankful he is was to have him. But for now, he’ll hold the man he loves so tightly in his arms. For now he’ll let his husband pull him into loving kisses as they danced. Esteban was happy, he had wanted. He had his whole world wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos - y’all know I love em!


End file.
